Network managers seek ways to move message traffic from senders to recipients more quickly and more cheaply. Such managers endeavor to use existing installed switching hardware and software more efficiently. More efficient use may lead to productivity improvements while avoiding the need for further investment. By spreading network load more efficiently over currently available switching resources, the goals of greater productivity without incremental capital investment may be achieved.
Networks may become congested or otherwise burdened with excessive message volume or other processing problems due to improper or lack of load balancing between switches and other hardware. Some hardware may be excessively loaded while neighboring hardware may sit underutilized. Information technology managers may unnecessarily make investment in new hardware and software when existing networks are not optimally configured.
Multiple stage switch networks such as Clos networks have been developed to address some of the above issues. But while these switch networks increase the ability to move traffic, they still have resource or capacity constraints that must be accounted for when deciding whether traffic through the switch network is feasible. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that further takes into account the capacity constraints of a multiple stage switch network, as well as possibly other issues.